


Let’s only walk the flower road

by Sloth_Onda



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, OC character - Freeform, gxg, idol show, produce48 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloth_Onda/pseuds/Sloth_Onda
Summary: Kyun Nari is a 17 year old trainee under RBW entertainment which is known for the girl group named Mamamoo. One day she gets a call from her CEO asking her if she wants to join a new idol show Produce48. Let’s see what how will it turn out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !Disclaimer!  
> I haven’t watched produce48 in a long time, so there might be some mistakes. However, I have to change some things due to me adding Nari. 
> 
> (Probably slow updates since I’m lazy)  
> (And yes, I’m aware that the title is also a idol drama for a group called Girls next door, I watched it. I just like the name.)

First rays of the sun began to appear on the tops of tall office buildings. The streets were almost empty, except for a few early birds walking to who knows where. 

A song can be heard when you pass by one of the buildings, it's windows closed, except for one, from which we can hear the newest song from a girl group called Mamamoo, Starry Night. As we go closer, we can hear someone singing along to the track with a honey like voice that has a slight rasp to it. The sound of soles squeaking against the wood floor getting louder and louder. And if we listen closely enough, we can hear the grunts with each and every little error that is made within the choreography. "Ahhhhh!" The early bird exhales as she makes yet another mistake. "I will never get this part right." She mumbles bangs falling in her eyes. 

The names Kyun Nari if you're wondering. Seventeen years old.

Yes, her vocals are stable and she barely makes any mistakes in the lyrics. The attractive voice alluring anyone who passes by. But the choreography is a whole another story. She keeps making the same mistakes, her moves are not as sharp and powerful as she wishes they would be. She was supposed to be a singer after all, not a dancer. 

She quickly grabs her phone, dialing a number, before placing the iPhone 6s to her ear. After a few seconds, the person answers. 

"Yeoboseyo?" 

“Unnie, I can't get the choreography right. Do you think I should just refuse the offer?" 

"Oh come on Nari-ah. You're talented. So what if you can't dance as well as sing? I'm sure you're going to improve fast with your determination. You know what? Wait for a bit, I'm going to help you." 

"Thank you so much unnie, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably cry in despair every time you can't do something on the first try."

"Yah!"

She yells at the person, who already hung up on her. She turns of the phone and sits down on the floor, waiting for the said person to arrive. After a while, the doors of the practice room open, and a woman walks in. 

"Wheein-unnie!" 

The black haired girl exclaims loudly, before bolting up and hugging the older, yet quite shorter woman. 

"Hey Nanari, where are you having problems?"

"Just before the chorus, I always get the movements mixed up, it's like my feet and hands cannot function properly." 

The younger girl whines while playing the exact part of the song again. She had heard it at least a billion times this day, since she kept messing it up. The blonde woman nods before showing to latter the moves, while explaining them step by step. After a few moments, the younger has already picked up most of the moves, finding the part a whole lot easier, thanks to the help of her short haired unnie. 

They chat for a bit after they finish, before Wheein has to leave, due to some girl group stuff. The black haired girl falls in deep thoughts again. 

She was still thinking about her CEOs offer. 'Produce 48' she thought, deciding whether to go or not. She was confident in her singing. Many people complimented her voice before, and she was training to be a singer for almost three years. (Imagine her voice like something like a mix between Wheein and BIBI) Her dancing however, was a struggle. She was never meant to dance, the company took her on as a singer, not an idol, not a dancer, a singer. Hence why she was so nervous and hesitant. 

She watched Produce 101 on the TV before, and she saw how hard everyone trained. The dancing was a big part of the show, so she was sure it would be the same this year. Luckily, her CEO told her about the offer pretty long before the start of the idol show, so she could decide, and have a lot of time for training her dancing skills (If she decides to go). Her only experience that had to do something with dancing was a dance class she was forced to participate in during middle school, and she was quite sure that wasn't the standard for a show such as Produce 48. The fact that her teacher complimented her when she was eleven and was dancing to a child song with her classmates, and probably did it out of pity, couldn't be taken as a proof of her dancing skills. 

She had to admit it was easier than she initially thought, but her dancing didn't look so fluid compared to others, she was stiff and couldn't sync her lower body with her upper body no matter how hard had Wheein, with the help of Moonbyul, trained her. She couldn't rely just on her singing, and that made her worried. 

If you asked her to fo to a singing competition, she would happily comply, but this was something different. The girl sighed once more, before deciding. She opened the door of the practice room, heading to her CEOs room, ready to tell him her decision. 

*knock knock* 

"Come in!" 

She heard from the other side of the door. A quick deep breath, and she opened the door. 

"Ah, hello Nari. Why are you here?"

"I decide to do it. Produce 48 I mean."

Her CEO, Kim Do Hoon, smiled before standing up. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I hope you will enjoy being on the show, representing our company. As I told you earlier, you have almost a month to prepare before the show starts, so please don't waist your time and focus solely on preparing enough. I know you're going to have problems with dance due to never practicing it, but I'm quite sure you will do great so don't give up too fast. The whole company wishes you luck." 

"Thank you Do Hoon-nim, I won't disappoint you." 

Or at least she hopes so.

——————  
1012 words  
——————


	2. -Chapter 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend that she already done the auditions and everything else around it, I’m way to lazy to write that...

Pale hands tremble as they grip on the side of the black seat, leaving slight marks from the trimmed nails on the leather. The scenery starts to change as the car turns on the highway, first buildings of the capital city of Korea appearing. The closer the car gets to the final destination, the more is the seventeen year old nervous. Yes, today is the day of Produce 48. As much as she's looking forward to the show, she can't help but the feel quite anxious. She only had a month to properly practice her dancing skills, and she was quite sure she hasn't changer a lot. Her moves still lacked flow and power that was necessary for a good performance. 

"If you grip the seat any tighter, you might tear the leather." 

Her brother speaks up from the driver's seat, eyes not tearing from the road. Her family lives quite far away from Seoul in a rural area, so she usually stayed at the dorms at her company. It was also better since her parents weren't quite happy with her decision of becoming a singer. The only one that supports her is her brother, and she appreciates it a lot. He's almost ten years older, but he feels like a best friend.

"Sorry oppa, I'm just really nervous. The show is a really big deal you know?" 

"Yeah, we watched the first season together haven't we? I saw how hard everyone trained." 

"Oh god, what if I forget the lyrics, or mess up the choreography?"

Nari started to panic, thinking of every little thing that could end up with her embarrassing herself, and if she's honest, there were a lot.

"Calm down Nari-ah, Your singing is the best that I know, and what if you can't dance as well as the others? I'm quite sure you're going to improve a lot there, it won't be that bad!" 

Tae-so, her brother, smiled reassuringly, successfully calming Nari down. 

"You just have to believe in yourself, and everything will be alright."

———

The car stops in-front of the big building, a lot of cars already parked on the side, with some just arriving. Nari takes a deep breath and opens the door on her side, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before waving to him as he leaves. She would like him to stay a bit longer, but he has to get to work and can't waste anymore time. The black haired girl turns on her heel before confidently walking towards the building. That confidant facade last her quite some time, as she talks with the staff, that leads her to where she's supposed to go. After a while she starts to get a little nervous, even though she hasn't seen even one trainee yet. The staff leads her to a waiting room, she sits there alone, the name of her company printed on a paper stuck to the door. The stylists appear soon after her, only touching up her makeup a little, and making last few adjustments on her outfit 

(White oversized button shirt with thin black stripes in pairs on top, underneath a black with black long sleeved turtleneck, cuffed jeans and black ankle shoes) 

Nari sat on the small chair in the corner of the room, nervously playing with her sleeves, trying to act brave in-front of the staff members. The door opened as a male staff told her that it was her turn, leaving the door open, signaling her to follow. Nari stood up almost too quickly, slightly bumping into the chair, making it sway a little, before settling back in the right place. She quickly followed him, looking left and right for another trainees, but not seeing anyone else she could tell apart from the staff working. The guy stopped in-front of a set of doors.

"Alright, you're going to go inside and sign yourself on the wall like everyone else, then you're going to wait for a signal that you can go to the chair room, so our team can put your labels name on the big screen, after that it's up to you where you sit. Good luck!" 

The man smiles at Nari, before heading back leaving her alone. Said girl sighs and enters the room, looking around. She grabs the marker prepared for her, deciding where to place her name. She finds a spot in the top corner that has been left empty. Nari wasn't small, but she wasn't tall either, her 163,5 cm weren't enough for her to reach the place easily, so she tiptoed and finally placed her name proudly on the wall, smiling at her accomplishment.

"Alright, you can prepare yourself for going inside." 

Nari nodded, standing in-front of the door leading to the big chair room. After being told that she can go, the seventeen year old headed inside, hoping to make the best impression on the other trainees already inside. 

She was quite startled at the sight of everyone staring at her once she entered the room, making her gulp slightly. 

"Ah! Mamamoo is from there, I wonder how good are her vocals." 

Many whispers erupted between the trainees. Nari stepped on the stage, looking around fir any left seats. Plenty if them have been occupied by others, but there were still some left. Some of the seats she saw being 1, 31, 57, 58, 70, 71, 72, 80, 96 and quite a lot more. She decided to choose the seat 31, which looked to be surrounded mostly by AKBN48 members, one of them being a girl with really fluffy cheeks. She started to go up the stairs, eventually turning and sitting on 'her' chair. 

"She looks kinda scary, don't you think?"

Someone said in japanese behind her. That made her turned around, to see two japanese girls looking at her, while one of them was saying something to the other one. 

"Do I look scary?" 

She asked in fluent japanese, which se learned because her parents forced her to take japanese classes since first grade. The girls seemed to be a bit startled, as well as the other japanese girls around her, listening to the conversation.

"A-ah, sorry I didn't know you could speak japanese."

"Oh, well I can. Sorry if I seemed unfriendly, I just tend to not show my emotions around new people. I'm actually quite nervous." 

The girls then apologized to which she replied it was ok, and turned around to see another two trainees enter on the stage.

———

Everyone was seated, waiting for the instructors to come in. The chair room almost dead silent except for the few word uttered between the trainees from same companies, or the korean and japanese girls trying to communicate. 

"No, no, I mean your birthday. When you were born." 

Nari looked to her right. A few korean trainees were trying to talk with the japanese once, struggling to lead a meaningful conversation that would help them to get to know the girls better. Both sides were visibly confused as the koran side tried to make the japanese side understand what they were saying. Due to Nari being able to speak both languages, she decided to help out.

"She's asking you for your birthday." 

Both sides looked at her, to which se just smiled slightly. 

"Ahhh, 12. May 1998!" 

The japanese girl exclaimed happily, fin sly understanding what was the question. 

"Thanks, my names Lee Sian, thanks for the help, I don't speak japanese or english so I didn't really know how to explain it to them." 

"No problem, I used to study japanese and I'm pretty fluent in it. My names Kyun Nari."

Lee Sian smiled at her and they continued to talk for a bit, involved the japanese trainees as well, Nari translating for both sides. Suddenly, the bid screen lit up again with 'national producers' written on it. 

"Huh? Who could they be?"

Sian mumbles beside Nari. A pair of two legs appeared from both sides, revealing Jeon Somi and Kang Daniel, the two winners of Produce 101 season 1 and 2. 

"Gosh! He's so good looking!"

'What..'

"Hello, everyone. The program, "Produce 101", has given birth to the hottest idol groups, I.O.I an Wanna One, strictly through viewers participation. The two of us wouldn't be here now without the viewers who voted for us. We're exited to find out which one of you will get to make your professional début through the show like we did. All trainees will be evaluated five times in total. Every time, your score will be decided strictly based on how many votes you get from the viewers. And those with low rankings will be eliminated. Those who pass all evaluations and survive until the end...They'll get to make their début in both Korean and Japan. This competition is more special due to the fact that producers who have produced albums for top idols in both countries will personally work on your début album this time around for your global promotion activities. You want to know who they are, right?"

"Yes!" 

"Yes! I want to know." 

"Allow me to introduce them." 

Somi ends and two males appear on the screen. They are Han Sung Soo and Akimoto Yasushi!

"Shall we greet the national producers who will be producing all of you from this point onwards?"

"Yes!"

"The 96 trainees of Produce 48," 

Says Daniel, and everyone in the room repeats after him.

"meet national Producers," 

And again, everyone repeats.

"Nice to meet you, National Producers!"

Everyone in the room bows respectfully, before Somi and Daniel announce the training teams.

"Trainers please come out!" 

Somi exclaims, as the screen shows the same words and the first trainers comes out. 

Lee Hong Ki! A vocal trainer

Soyou! Vocal trainer from Sistar

Choi Young Jun! A dance trainer

Bae Yoon Jung! A strict dance trainer

May J Lee! Dance trainer from 1MILION

Cheetah! A rap trainer 

Kahi! A one-day special trainer

"Oh god! I'm so scared, they look so serious!"

Someone whispered from behind her. Nari looked at all of them a shiver running down her spine from the cold looks. She admired Bae Yoon Jung because of her skills and dedication to make all trainees better. She saw her on TV and other social media, even if she was scary, she looked forward to teaching from her, because she knew she will help her to get better.

"The rankings are from A to F based on your skill and potential. Our ultimate goal is to make all 96 trainees A-grade performers. Since the judging is solely by the National Producers, please do your best to put on a great performance."

"Now, we will begin the entertainment agency specific performances."

Lee Hong Ki ends, making everyone shiver in excitement and anxiousness. 

'Oh god!'

———————  
1802 words  
———————


	3. -Chapter 3-

"It's starting!" 

The first round of judging just started, nervous trainees trembled and some tried to distract themselves by talking to the others. Nari was really nervous, she was supposed to be one of the last ones to perform, which somehow made her even more anxious of whats about to happen. Nari was sure there were a lot of more talented trainees than her. Korea was known to have the best trainees due to the hard training everyone had to go trough before they could debute. She herself went trough a hard trainee period of almost two years, but it was focused solely on her vocals, which made her really nervous to dance infront of the judges. She had a huge disantvantage becouse everyone in the room had better dancing training then her. The worry must've shown on her face, becouse a japanese trainee sitting beside her started to talk to her. 

(this conversation is in japanese)

"Are you alright?"

Nari turned around to face the girl with chubby cheeks she saw earlier when she was looking around for a seat. She had a kind smile on her face and a genuine worry in her voice as she saw Nari's hands tremble and shake. 

"Ah-h, yeah...just a bit anxious. I'm confident in my singing skills, I mean, I trained for three years focusing just on them, but that's the problem...I wasn't supposed to debut as a idol, just a singer. I have no training in dancing whatsoever. Well, if you don't count the last month I spent on trying to learn the choreography for the first performance here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to do great! Most of the japanese trainees aren't that good as the other korean trainees, so you can feel a bit better."

The girl replied, smiling at Nari, making her relax a bit. 

"Thanks, I really needed that. My name's Kyun Nari by the way."

"Honda Hitomi."

The girls smiled at eachother for the last time, before turning around to face the stage. The screen showed the logo of Yue Hua Entertainment, three trainees making their way up on the stage. Nari recognised one as Kim Shihyun, she saw her on Peoduce 101 when she wached it with her brother. She wasn't the best then and lacked a lot of things, so she was exided to see how much she improved from the last time.

"1, 2, 3, Hello! We're from Yue Hua Entertainment. I'm Kim Shihyun. Wang Yiren. And I'm Choi Yena! Please look kindly upon us!"

___

"Why is everyone so good?" 

"There isn't a single person that is bad. How come?"

"That was amazing."

The judges thanked for their performance, before talking among eachother, deciding on the grade their going to give them. Nari thought that all of them would get an A for sure. Their vocals were stable, dancing good and great energy. She felt even more nervous now. How was she supposed to beat that?

"We will be annoucing the rating for the trainees of Yue Hua Entertainment."

"The one who gets an A...is Choi Yena. And...nobody else."

Nari felt her heart leap, no one else got an A? How was she supposed to make it now? She would be glad for a D. The fact that such talented trainees didn't get an A made her chances on getting a decent grade lower and lower. Before coming here, she thought she could get a D or a C if she was lucky, but now she was quite sure she was getting F. 

"The one who got a B...is Kim Shihyun...and Wang Yiren."

The three trainees thanked the judges, before going back to their seats, glad that it was over for them.

Next group of girls were from Woolim and WM Entertainment. Both groups were amazing and one from each one got an A. Kwon Eunbi from Woolim, and Lee Chaeyeon from WM. Then others and other were each going to the stage, performing their best. The more time passed, the more nervous Nari felt. Just looking at the other trainees made her selfconsious. Especialy Kim Minju and Kang Hyewon. They were so pretty it was almost unbelivable. Bothe of them had big eyes and fair skin without any blemishes. Nari on the other hand had monolid eyes and freckles on her face, a feature that lot of asian people hated. She was told many times to get them removed, but she felt like they were a part of her image, now she wasn’t so sure.

Nari's turn for performing on the stage was nearing quickly, each minute felt like a second, and the closer her turn was coming, the more nervous she felt, unable to focuse on the performance of the japanese group that were currently on the stage getting judged. The staff came closer to her.

"It's your turn in a minute, please follow me so you can prepare for your performance."

Oh god, it's here, there is no turning back now. Nari released a deep breath, trying to calm herself, failing miserably. Walking quickly behind the staff, her feet felt like jello, unable to support her, threatning to give up and buckle under her. The staff gave her a few last instructions like when to come out and such. After that he left, leaving Nari alone with another trainee from the ZB label. Her vision was blurry, and not becouse she had to wear glasses, she had contacts, but becouse she was nervous. Her breathing was ragged. Nari started to take deep breaths and reached to her pocket for something her brother gave her right before he left. She turned around from the other trainee so she couldn't see her. Her hands felt the fammiliar packet, quickly tearing it open and swallowing the small white and round pill without water. Her anxiety medications helped her calm down, so she always carried some with her, if she forgot, her brother gave her some, knowing his sisters forgetfulness. She felt the pill calm her down almost immediately. 

"It's your turn! Go to the stage please."

Nari took one last deep breath, before standing up and heading towards the stage, confidance disappearing with every step she took. 

The lights felt almost blinding, every face was on her making her want to turn around and run away. Her throat felt dry her hand trembling as she looked around. She stoped in the middle of the stage. 

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Kyun Nari and I'm from RBW Entertainment."

"Are you nervous?"

This question took Nari by surprise. The confusion must've shown on her face, becouse before she could reply, Lee Hong-gi continued.

"Your hand are shaking."

"Ah- I'm sorry. Yes I'm a bit nervous. 

Nari smiled slightly before controling her hands, making them stop trembling. 

"It says here that you trained for three years as a singer, but I can't find anything about dancing, why is that?"

"Well, I was supposed to be just a singer so I didn't get a training in dancing, I just started practicing dancing last month when I was told that I will appear on this show."

Murmurs started to spread throughout the room. The judges looked quite surprised, before speaking again.

"Please show us what you prepared."

Nari turned around, her back facing the judges, as the fammiliar song by Mamamoo started playing in the backround. Nari did her best to dance to the song, trying not to mess up the choreography. She felt the stares of others on her, supressing the feeling of nervousness and carrying on with her performance. As the last tones of the song were heard, Nari stopped singing, ending her dance and staying in her ending pose for a bit before bowing to the judges. The judges thanked her for the performance, before discussing among themselves. They turned around after a while, Lee Hong-gi grabbing the microphone. 

"We will be annoucing the rating for the trainee from RBW Entertainment."

"Kyun Nari has been given the grade...C, congratulations."

"T-thank you very much."

"The vocal aspect of the performance you gave us was perfect and I can see the three years of training in you, the dancing aspect however was lacking quite a lot. You are stiff and miss the beat quite a lot, I hope you will improve your dancing skills as soon as possible as it is just as important."

Nari bowed, returning to her seat, happy with her results. She was determined to train hard and become a part of the group at any cost.

This was just the beginning.

——————  
1436 words  
——————


	4. -Chapter 4-

The day was getting closer to ending. Everyone was exhausted from filming so long, desperate to get some sleep so they could train tomorrow. Nari was tired as well, but she decided that once they will get assigned their rooms, she will try to practice some dancing, as she lacks in that area. The staff was walking around, fixing everything, and preparing the dorms for trainees to stay at. Nari bid goodbyes to Sian, as she went to one of the staff members to ask where is the restroom. 

"Go through that door right there, turn to your right and the first door should be the restroom."

Nari thanked him and walked to where the guy pointed at. After she entered the restroom, she opened one of the stalls and closed it behind her, when someone burst through the doors. Nari didn't hear anything for a while, until the sounds of sobbing reached her ears. 

'Is someone crying?'

She thought, opening her stall to see who the person was. On the floor in one of the corners of the spacious room was sitting a black haired girl with her head in her hands, knees pressed against her stomach. The door of the stall creaked as Nari opened it more, the girl raising her head in panick of someone seeing her in such state. Her make-up was smeared, eyes puffy from the tears. Nari couldn't recall if she saw her somewhere. 

"Hey...are you ok?"

Nari asked, the girl however didn't respond, burying her head in her knees, continuing to cry. Nari went out of the stall completely, making her way to the crying girl, sitting beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders, making her head lean on her. 

"I can only assume what happened to you, but I susspect it has to do something with your score right?"

Nari asked in a soft voice. When the girl nodded slightly she continued. 

"Don't be so sad about it, this is only the start, you can only improve and get better from this point on. I know I lack dancing so I will practice harder than anyone, if I don't make it in the end, at least I'm going to know I gave it my all. So what if you got a F or a D? You can move up to C, B or even A and surprise everyone. Don't focus on the bad stuff, belive in yourself and overcome all the obstcles and difficulties in your way. I f you worry about not debuting in the finall group, don't worry too much about it and try your best no matter what. So what if you don't debut? Then you're just going to continue being a trainee, getting better and better every day. I'm sure if you're not going to give up, you will debute eventually. Did you watch sixteen? The survival show that Twice debuted from? Did you know that Jihyo, the leader of Twice trained for 10 years? And now she's in one of the most famous groups in korea. That just shows you that you should never give up. I hope you won't give up when you have such a big chance on making your dreams come true. Keep your head high and belive in yourself no matter what."

The girl stopped crying, but still had her head down. Nari stood up, walking to the door. As she opened them, she turned around to the girl, who was still sitting on the floor. 

"Hey, cheer up. Don't sulk there like that. Don't forget what I said, keep your head high. Don't let anything stop you from reaching your dream."

And with that she left the restroom, leaving the girl alone. 

\--------

Nari was waiting on the instructions with all the other trainees. The coaches already left, leaving them alone. Nari was quite nervous about who she's going to end up with in the dorms. One of her nervous habits was visible, as she kept cluthing on her new bright yellow t-shirt with the letter C, her name and the name of company she was under. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the voice of one of the staff workers.

"All right, everyone, please pay attention now. The rooms you have been assigned to are shown right here. Every room has the trainees name beside the doors, please check you are in the right room before settling inside. The rooms are assigned based on your rank, so if you are the only C class in a room full of A classed girls, you are probably in the wrong room. The rules that apply to the dorms are hanged in each of your dorms, so please read them and stick to them. Now please move to your rooms without making any necessary noise."

With that all the girls grabbed their bags and headed to the dorms, some talking to each other, already making friends and bonding on same likes and dislikes. Nari was walking towards the end, hoping to be in the same room as Sian, as she was the only person she somehow knew. As soon as they got close to the dorms, all the trainees tried to find their respective dorm, creating a slight mess. Nari finally found her name beside one of the doors. 

(I don't know who was with who in dorms exept a few, so I'm going to make the occupation in this dorm myself for the sake of the story so please bear with me and don't get mad, thank you!)

"From C class Kim Nayoung, Noe Yamada, Hitomi Honda and me, and from D class Kim Minju and Han Chowon..."

Nari muttered under her breath. She was sad that Sian didn't end up in the same dorm as her, but was glad that Hitomi was there, as she talked with her for a bit before. She didn't know the rest of the people in the dorm, but all of them looked really sweet and nice when she saw them on the stage or around. 

"Hello..."

Nari entered the dorm, greeting the people already inside. When she looked around she reelised she was the last one to enter. The only bed that was left was the one on the dresser in the left corner. She quickly placed everything inside the dresser, trying to be as fast as possible. After everything was done, she patiently waited for the staff to tell them to go to the practice rooms. Nari was determined to move up in the ranks no matter what. 

"Please go to your practice rooms, the staff will lead you."

All of the girls stood up and went outside, Minju and Chowon going to the D class practice room and the rest of the girls going to C class practice room. Most of the girls were already there when they came in. After all of the C class trainees were here, the door opened, revealing...Bae Yoon-jeong. Nari unintentionally flinched seeing her serious face.

"Hello."

"She is no joke..."

She muttered under her breath, already nervous. Other two trainers were in the room as well, helping the girls to learn the choreography. Once they ran over all the steps, Bae Yoon-jeong decided to test them if they learned it. She divided them in groups, the first one already starting to dance.

"1, 2, 3, 4,"

She started counting, all the girls trying to dance as well as they could, wanting to please the teacher. Yoon-jungs eyes caught every little mistake. Never missing even a slight error within the dance.

"Hey, do it over. One more time, Seo Yeon."

"Again." 

"Don't spread your hand open. Yes like that."

"Gosh, you..."

"No, no! Wait."

"You have to put more of an honest attempt into dancing."

"Get it together ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The whole class was having a hard time learning and memorising the moves. Nari being one of them, as she never trained in dance before, makiíng her frustraited when she could't do almost anything right. She glanced at Hitomi that was dancing right beside her. Her moves were fast and clean, the dancing on beat and she made almost no mistakes. She had to admit she was getting a little jelouse. Pushing those feelings away, she tried to be happy for her.

"Eun Chae and Hitomi. I want just you two to dance."

Everyone looked towards them. Nari remebered both of their performances, they were good in dancing. She was quite surprised they were only in C as she could see them in a B class. 

"All right. Let's have a Korean trainee and a Japanese trainee do it."

Joon-jung said, the music starting to play. Both of them started dancing, and Nari could see the difference between them and the rest of the class.

"Ok...both of you are doing much better than I expected, so I was so shocked."

"Thank you."

The two trainees replied, a small on their faces, who wouldn't be happy to be praised by Joon-jung. Everyone started to dance again, memorising the dance as quick as they could. The time they had to train with the teacher was over quite soon, making some of the trainees return to their dorms.

Everyone was exhausted by the training, just wanting to rest. Nari was no different, her body ached and all she wanted to do was go to her bed and sleep for the rest of the day, but she promised herself that she was going to improve no matter what, so she stayed with some other trainees in the practice room. Her main goal was to learn all the lyrics as fast as possible and that focusing on her dancing for the rest of the day. She had the advantage of learning Japanese in her free time, which made the whole memorising process a lot easier and faster. She had the lyrics down in 30 minutes, and focused on the choreography for the rest of the day. Once they all had to leave the practice room, she kept practicing dancing in the dorm room, wanting to perfect it. She stoped around 11 pm, going to bed after everyone else. Hitomi was practicing the lyrics in her bed using a small light to see what was written on the paper, so she decided to do the same. At 11:30pm she stopped and closed her eyes, wanting to get a good sleep for the next day. As she was drifting away to sleep she promised herself once again that she was going to move at least to B class.

'I will show them.'


	5. -Chapter 5-

Nari woke up around seven in the morning, Hitomi and Minju already awake. The two girls were talking about something, based on from what she heard, Minju was teaching Hitomi the right pronunciation of some korean words in the text of 'Pick Me'. The other girls were still sleeping, Chowons hand hanging from the bed making Nari laugh quietly. The girl was tired. Yesterday she couldn't sleep at all from the nervousness, making her practice over and over again until 4am when her body finall decided to give up making her go to bed. Her breath was getting shallow, hands shaking she went to brush her teeth. The time was going by way to quickly for her liking, the time of grade evalution getting closer and closer. All the girls were up and practising everything again before everything starts. 

"All right, the grade evalutions are coming up so please follow me."

One of the staffs said, all of us following her, everyone going in their assigned class. The room was filled with other trainees from C class, a camera waiting infront of the wall with Produce 48 logo on it. All the girls were waiting on the side, some still whispering the lyrics to themselves. Nari sat down in the back trying to focus on the lyrics. She was hoping to boost her grade by singing ALL the lyrics, korean and japanese. She practised them a lot, still more confident in singing then dancing. 

"Ok, we are ready, can the first trainee Son Eunchae go up?"

The girl stood up, turning the camera on. All C class traoinees were sure she was going to go up, she helped everyone with the dancing and was also a good singer. After dhe was done, the next trainee went up, and then the next one came. Soon almost all girls were done, some better and some worse. Nari knew she was going to go soon, so she focused on calming her self down.

"Next one up, Kyun Nari please."

Nari stood up. All eyes were on her, or at least she felt like that. She turned on the cxamera and prepared herself. The musice started. She tried her best dancing and singing. She became a bit more confident when the japanese lyrics came on as she sanged them all. She could feel all the mistakes she made from just because she was nervous and was mentally scolding herself. When the song ended, she quickly turned the camera off and sat back down. Eventually, all the girls were done. The staff started to clean everything as the girls went back to the dorms, suddenly a staff memeber came up to them asking if they could follow him. 

\------

Nari was standing alone in the small room, the staff handing her a phone.

"You can call anyone you can."

"Really?"

Nari smiled happily, taking the phone and quickly dialing her brothers number. It ranged for a few times before she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Oppa!"

"Nanari! How are you doing there? I'm sure you did good! But make sure you sleep enough ok?"

"Ok oppa, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Nanari...mom called yesterday, she said that she is proud of you."

"Really? I thought she didn't want me being on this show or even being a trainee."

"I thought so too, but she sounded really happy so maybe she changed her mind. I hope you are eating enough, did you make any friends yet?"

"Yes I am eating enoug and yes I did make some friends. A girl named Lee Sian and I'm getting closer with Hitomi. Don't worry about me oppa, I'm fine."

"All right, have fun and don't forget that I love you."

"I love you too, bye."¨

"Bye."

Nari ended the call. Talking with her brother calmed her down a lot, he just had the effect on her. After the call she made her way back. Some girls weren't in the dorm yet, so she assumed they were still calling with someone. Nari knew that all the trainers were probably re-evaluating them right now, but she could care less. She was happy and was ready to face everything that came in her way. 

\-------

All the trainees from the C class were gathered in the room. It was time to announce the results of the re-evaluations. Everyone was extremly nervouse. Nari was pretty sure she moved up, the other trainees told her so and she was quite confident as well. Cheetah entered the room, all the results were in her hands. Everyone bowed.

"Hello."

The eyes of all the girls were lingering on her, waiting for her to announce the results. 

"I've watched the videos you submitted. Based on what I've seen on the video, we have decided the final grade."

The whole room was filled with tension. Every trainee hoping to get a better grade. 

"There are 12 who went up."

"Whoaaa..."

The trainees exclaimed, twelve people were a lot.

"The ranking of class A trainees will be announced after everyone from class B, C, D and F moves up. Without further ado, let's move to the finall grade."

All the trainees were called one by one, everyone receving a card with their name, the grade written inside. Every trainee bowed while taking it, peaking inside and then sitting back down. 

"Kyun Nari."

Nari stood up, taking her card and opening it slightly, seeing the grade before sitting down.

"Those who recived an F, please move to the F class."

Five trainees stood up, exiting the room. Nari looked at them turning the corner. She was glad she wasn't one of them.

The trainees continued to go to class D, Nari wasn't one of them. The next one was class C, all the trainees are staying in place waiting to see who will come.

"Minju?"

Nari whispers, she was glad her friend moved up. They smiled at each other, Minju sitting down beside her. The trainees with finall grade B started to move up, Nari however wasn't one of them, she stayed in the C class. She was mad at herself for not improving. The only thing she wanted to do was to break down in tears, but she stayed sitting with a poker face on. It wouldn't be fair for her to start crying, she didn't move down so she shouldn't be sad, but she did. She promised her brother that she would move up, but failed, what was she when she couldn't even keep her promise. The girl sighed as she wached the trainees leave. 

"Trainees who receved final grade A, please move."

Nari looked around her. Hitomi, that was sitting beside her, stood up and left the room. Nari was happy for her, she really did deserve it after all. The class A will start to go to their class based on what grade they recived. Nari was curious about who will go to their class, she knew that class A trainees had a lot of pressure on them due to being 'the best class'. Only four class C trainees stayed in the class, the other girls were sitting on the side, all looking at the door, waiting to see who moved down. A pink sweater in the door. 

"Kwon Eunbi..."

Nari couldn't belive her eyes, she was so talented. When she saw the girl perform she knew she would debut without the doubt. Hoéw could she move down to C class? She had tears in her eyes and looked quite sad. As soon as she sat down she started crying. Nari was looking at her, thinking if she should comfort her. She decided to wait until all the trainees moved to their new class. After everything was over, she slid over to Eunbi, hugging her from the side. She didn't say anything, just hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder. Eventually, Eunbi stopped crying, Nari squeezed her one last time.

"It will be aright."

And with that she left. Not hearing the quiet thank you that left from the moth of the girl sitting on the floor.


End file.
